


We will recover

by shunziqing



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Chinese, M/M, POV Outsider, PTSD!Brad, Reunion, injured!Brad, tough Nate
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan咽了咽吐沫，试图平复自己突然破表的心跳。Jesus，他有时候会忘记是这个男人带领22个人穿越了沙漠、战争和死亡，完整无缺地回来。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 题目来自Natasha Bedingfield的歌‘Recover’

  
  
一、  
  
  
Nate在半夜被惊醒，他在厨房里找到了Brad——坐在地上，背靠着流理台，整个人完全处在阴影中，对未经训练的眼睛来说几乎难以察觉。  
  
街上有汽车驶过，灯光从窗子射进来，扫过整个厨房，却单单没有照到Brad所在的角落。  
  
Nate没有理会一旁翻倒的餐椅，没有理会水池边几乎没有被动过的满满一杯水，他朝Brad伸出手，平静地说：“回床上来？”  
  
  
***  
  
  
Mrs.Stuart对同性恋没有偏见，看在上帝的份上，她住在加利福尼亚，这一事实本身就足以说明什么了。她相信性向自由，你愿意跟男的干还是跟女的干 都只是你自己和你干的那个人的问题，是的，她对同性恋没有偏见，也不会像看马戏团里的奇形动物一样看待他们——她认为那非常无礼。  
  
真的，Mrs.Stuart对她新邻居难以抑制的好奇与此毫无关系。  
  
“Alice，别偷看你的邻居。”她对几乎把整个脸都贴在窗子上的女儿说道。  
  
“Mom！你听到了昨晚他们家传来好大一声呯！”  
  
“那时都凌晨一点了，你应该在睡觉。”Mrs.Stuart危险地眯起眼。  
  
“……我被吵醒了嘛。”Alice嘟囔。  
  
决定暂时放女儿一马，她催促道：“快吃早饭，你要迟到了。”  
  
在榨果汁的空当，Mrs.Stuart自己也忍不住往窗外瞥去，她能看见Nate正在厨房里吃早餐，但他的同居人——就如之前两个礼拜中的每一天一样——毫无踪影。  
  
他叫什么来着，Nate似乎在闲聊时提过——Brad，是了。这就是奇怪之处，让她的好奇心持续增强的家伙，因为Nate，作为一个典型的优秀东岸男孩， 礼貌、善良、热情，在大学里教书，实在各方面都再正常不过，然而他的搭档却截然相反，足不出户、神秘、冷漠，Mrs.Stuart甚至没机会能正面好好看 看他的长相，只有他们搬来的第一天远远的一瞥告诉她那是个高得不像话的男人、金发、拄着拐杖，似乎腿脚不便。她可以理解因为身体原因的闭门不出，可那个男 人似乎把这点发挥到了极致，说真的这里是LA的郊区，虽说每家都看起来是自顾自的，但社区里真的没什么隐私可言，像是Mrs.Stuart没用三天就把 Nate每天的行程和生活习惯摸了个透，可是Brad却像只鬼魂——你知道他就在那，但却无论如何也无法窥见其真容。  
  
这让Mrs.Stuart感觉很不好，因为未知永远让人惧怕。  
  
她去门口拿信的时候刚好碰到出门的Nate，拿着电脑包和便携咖啡杯，正要去上课。  
  
“早，Nate。”她说。  
  
年轻人看起来苍白疲惫，眼底带着掩饰不住的悲伤，但他无论如何都还是向她扯出一个淡淡的微笑：“早，Mrs.Stuart。”  
  
她目光扫过Nate手腕露在衬衫袖口外的一圈淤青，像是被谁用力攥住不放，然后对上那双绿眼睛，问：“一切都好吗？”  
  
Nate眼里的什么东西变了，变得有礼但疏远，他往屋里看了看：“一切都好，ma’am，我可以保证。（I’m assured of this.）”他说，坚定的语气和神态几乎像是个军人。  
  
但那怎么可能。Mrs.Stuart想，他只是个出身中产家庭的典型东岸男孩罢了。  
  
  
*  
  
  
Mrs.Stuart觉得偷窥邻居的自己很可耻，但谁叫她是个家庭主妇呢，偷窥邻居应该算是她们的一项日常工作吧，更何况，现在她心中隐隐有种保护欲在逐渐膨胀，让她觉得自己也许能够拯救些什么脆弱的东西。  
  
都是那教堂唱诗班男孩式的无辜外貌搞的鬼，让她忽视了那双绿眼睛中坚硬的本质。  
  
她有自己的猜测，这种事情并不少见，她有一个堂姐就曾遇人不淑，最后的结果实在称不上完满。  
  
Mrs.Stuart有个猜测，然后这个猜测几乎就被证实。  
  
她再一次碰到Nate是几天后在杂货店里。Nate买了一袋苹果和两盒牛奶，但真正吸引她注意力的并不是他买的东西，而是他脸颊上一块明显的淤青，还有破裂的嘴唇。Nate戴着墨镜，但那并不能遮住他青肿的眼角。  
  
他向杂货店老板点头微笑，但身上那种担忧和悲伤的感觉并没有散去。  
  
Mrs.Stuart也不知道自己是被什么附体了——似乎一看到这个男人受伤难过自己体内的母性本能就飞快地往上窜，她跟在后面冲出商店，在Nate的车旁赶上了他。  
  
“Nate。”她叫。  
  
如果男人见到她很意外，那么他没有显露出来。Nate只是摘下了墨镜，冲她微笑：“Mrs.Stuart。”  
  
她突然觉得有些不确定：“呃，你……如果你需要任何事，任何帮助，或者想找人谈谈——你知道……”  
  
一开始他看起来不明白她在讲什么，然后他明白了：“哦， _哦_ ！不，老天，不是你想的那样Mrs.Stuart。”他脸上带着一种恼怒和好笑混合在一起的表 情，“天啊，Brad不会——Mrs.Stuart，我们打了一架，没错，”他表情中又多了一丝得意，“但我可以向你保证，这绝对不是单方面的。”  
  
  
*  
  
  
Mrs.Stuart在后院给她的玫瑰丛松土。如果说她所处的位置刚好能够看到隔壁的院子而不被发现，那只是一个额外的好处。  
  
Nate在给院子里的草坪浇水，他光着上身，肩膀和鼻尖被日头晒得发红，转身的时候，Mrs.Stuart能看见他左肩胛上有一个刺青。  
  
就在她想要仔细看清楚刺青图案的当口，一个低沉的声音响起：“提问，长官：你准备什么时候放过这该死的草坪，回他妈的屋里来？”  
  
一个瘦高的人影站在Nate家的门廊处，倚着一根手杖，脸上和同样光着的上身上有未散去的淤痕。  
  
哦，看来Nate关于不是单方面的打架说的是实话。  
  
“但是草坪需要浇水了。”Nate抗议道。  
  
“而你需要在被晒脱一层皮之前回屋里来。”  
  
“我不是个女孩，Brad。”  
  
“OK，是时候采取特别措施了。”Brad面无表情地说，然后就松脱了手杖，朝Nate走去。  
  
“操，Brad——！”  
  
下一秒，Nate就出现在Brad身侧，紧紧握住他的上臂：“你他妈搞什么——”  
  
Brad轻松地扭转身体，把Nate抵在厨房门上，低头噙住了他的嘴唇。  
  
阳光下，Brad暴露在外的后背是一团糟，大面积的烧伤几乎毁掉了他后腰的刺青，然而让Mrs.Stuart转不开视线的是他的左边肩胛处——那个明显出于军队的黑色刺青和Nate身上的一模一样。  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
二、  
  
  
“Charles，dude，那是啤酒，不是小妞的乳头，就他妈抓一打走人吧。”Dave不耐烦地催道，操，他应该和Jonny在外面车里等着，因为在买东西上Charles就是个妞儿。  
  
“闭嘴，Tina只喝Corrona。”  
  
Dave翻了个白眼：“你这可悲的妻管严。快点，我还有篇国际形势的论文要写呢。”  
  
Charles吃惊地抬头：“不是吧，老兄，认真的？你也沦陷了？我从来没想过Fick会是你的型。”  
  
Dave不怎么认真地踢了Charles一脚：“他还算不赖，好吗。现在赶紧挑你的啤酒。”他顺着货柜往下走去，不想和那个傻帽解释他对他们国际政治学教授的想法。  
  
Nate Fick有一种气场，让人不敢去触他的逆鳞，或者说，让你潜意识中想去做一切能让他露出满意和欣慰表情的事。  
  
那听起来实在太他妈基了。  
  
就在他走到货柜尽头的时候，被突然响起的混音版Country Road的音乐声吓了一大跳。  
  
“操。”一个悄没声息站在货柜和安全门所夹阴影处的高个男人咒骂着，接起手机：  
  
“我要杀了Ray。”  
  
他愤恨地对着话筒道，连个招呼都没打。Dave暗暗挑了挑眉，不自觉地偷听起他单方面的对话来。  
  
“……那个混蛋*又*把我的铃声改成Country road了。”  
  
“……不，我觉得Hasser没他更好些。Person就像是白蚁，再好的材料到头都会被他腐蚀。”  
  
男人一跛一跛地走出阴影，Dave能用眼角的余光看到他拄着一根拐杖，但就算如此，他还是显得极具威慑力。电话那头的人说了什么，让他挑起一边嘴角：  
  
“我在酒水区，需要我向你明确AO吗，长官？……Aye aye，长官。”他合上手机。  
  
就在Dave想好隐蔽的撤退路线之前，Charles突然出现在他旁边，把半打corrona杵进他怀里：“Common，Dave，我们走。”  
  
“靠，”Dave对着怀里的瓶子皱眉，“凭什么让我拿这娘娘腔啤酒。”  
  
“因为我是个懂得剥削朋友的妻管严。”  
  
没等Dave组织起有效反击，从另一排货架的转角处传来了他们在课堂上已经很熟悉的声音：“用你的冰人气场吓唬无辜的推销员是违反SOP的，Sergeant。”  
  
Holly shit，这不可能是真的。  
  
上天显然枉顾了Dave的赞叹，因为在高个男人回答了“人们认为你是个好拿捏的软柿子不是我的错，长官”后，Nate Fick，他们这学期的国际政治学教授推着购物车转过了拐角。  
  
Fick显然一眼就看见他们了，因为他停住脚步，脸上的笑容变成了惊讶。  
  
“Professor Fick。”他们俩不自在地打招呼。  
  
Fick看了身旁的男人一眼，吸了口气，冲他们点点头：“Mr.Abott，Mr.Hughes，”他指指那个高个子男人，“这是Brad。Brad，Dave和Charles，我的学生。”  
  
高个男人——Brad，只是对他们挑起一根眉毛。  
  
尴尬根本不足以形容现在的情形，Dave能听见Charles在旁边用比蚊子还小的声音说：“耶稣基督啊，流言是真的，Tina会飞上天的……”  
  
Dave看见Fick的左眼角轻轻抽了抽，这是他恼火的先兆，然后他瞪了旁边面无表情的男人一眼，再开口时，Dave觉得自己虽然没听过军官的说话腔调是什么样，但这明显就是了：  
  
“OK，在你们问之前，是的，Brad和我在一起；是的，他也是前海陆；不，他在床上不叫我长官。还有别的问题吗？”  
  
Dave和Charles一致摇头，因为说真的，他不知道除了摇头还能做什么。  
  
“很好，”Fick满意地说，“那么，先生们，周末愉快，别违反任何法律。解散。”  
  
还算不赖？不，Nate Fick是世上最酷的教授没有之一。  
  
  
***  
  
  
在收款台前排队的时候，Brad整个人贴在Nate背后，没拿拐杖的那只手轻轻搭在他腰侧。  
  
“不在床上叫你长官？”他凑在他耳边轻声道，“说谎不打草稿啊，Nate。”  
  
Nate不自觉地咧开嘴：“Well，我是军官来的，得对得起军官的声誉么。”  
  
Brad‘呣’了一声，然后突然间全身紧绷。  
  
他身后排上了另外等待结账的顾客。  
  
Nate什么也没说，只是把手搭在攥住自己胯骨的那只手上，拇指轻轻摩挲着他的手背，直到Brad再次放松下来。  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  
三、  
  
  
Evan收到二排聚会邀请的时候是着实吃了一惊，但随即想想其实也没什么好奇怪的，那帮大嗓门低智商的混蛋们一旦将谁划为自己人就永远把他当自己人看。  
  
聚会在Nate位于LA郊区的家里举行，所有人都知道Nate家其实就是Brad家，只是没人明说出来而已，旧习难改，他还能说什么呢。  
  
敲门之前他做好了被嘲笑、被直接派出去买酒、被轰到街上罚站半小时、甚至被冷水浇头的心理准备，但无论如何，他也没料到这个。  
  
“操他妈的发生什么了？！”他毫无尊严地大叫，紧紧盯着Brad手里的拐杖移不开目光。  
  
而Brad，作为Brad，只是挑了挑眉毛：“哦嘿，我也很高兴见到你，Reporter。”  
  
“Brad——”  
  
可Brad已经转身一瘸一拐地往厨房的后门走去了，“进来吧，他们在后院。”  
  
Evan别无选择只能傻了吧唧的跟着他走。  
  
后院的草坪上支着烤架，几乎二排所有人再加上Kocher和几个三排的人都在这儿。  
  
“伙计们，”Brad站在门廊上对院子里的人说，“我们被暴露了。是哪个傻逼把我们的位置透露给Reporter的？现在我们不得不重新部署。”  
  
人群里爆出一阵欢呼，夹杂着“唷，rolling stone！”、“Reporter！”、“耶，是谁他妈请他来的？”、“嘿Brad，或者我们可以把他杀了灭口！”（他挺确定那是Ray）、“Trembly，去把Reporter干掉！”。  
  
“嘿，嘿，”到了这地步他不得不举起手，“同志们，我带着和平的意愿而来。没有笔记本，没有录音机，我甚至没有带笔，而现在我要开始喝酒，以便明天这个时候就把今天所有发生过的事全部忘记。”  
  
他从Nate手里接过一瓶啤酒，看着人们纷纷把注意力转回原先的对话中，Brad离开去加入了Kocher和他身边的一小撮人。  
  
他仰头喝了口酒，状似随意地问Nate：“Brad是怎么受伤的？怎么没人跟我提起过？”  
  
Nate不答话，只是看着他。他脸上的表情让Evan联想到伊拉克，那是疲惫，失望，无耐，痛苦，与爱，无数种情感混杂在一起的表情，让Evan的心猛地揪紧。  
  
就在他想进一步询问的时候，Ray不知从哪冒了出来，一只胳膊搂上他的肩膀：“Dude，你可以这样想，拐杖只会增加Brad的牛逼指数。我是说，那里面 绝对藏着把剑，或者可以变成一把M19。”不知不觉间，Evan发现自己开始跟着Ray的步伐远离Nate，“从另一个角度看，想想它在床上的用途。”  
  
“停，Person，你给我住嘴。”Poke说道，“我不想知道、听到、或者想到任何关于冰人和LT在一张床上的画面。”  
  
“喔~”Ray奸笑，“怎么Poke，绝对那损伤了你的男子气概？”  
  
“操，”Poke一口干了他瓶子里剩下的啤酒，“我和四个女人住在一起，在那房子里我他妈根本没有男子气概那种东西。”周围听见的人全都吃吃笑起来，“我跟你说，dowg，女人能对男人干的事，简直比白人对所有有色人种干过的加起来还要残酷和令人发指。”  
  
所以，对，Evan发现他最后变成和Ray、Walt和Poke混到了一起。Ray不停嘴地跟他讲自己的摇滚乐队，说他应该给他们做一次采访；Walt一 边给他送怜悯的眼神，一边不成功想让Ray闭嘴；他跟另外几个人聊了聊，但没人告诉他他最想知道的事。而Ray就是不肯放过他，终于Walt忍耐不住，一 把捂上他的嘴把他拖走了，Evan才借机逃进了厨房里。  
  
为了避免被Ray找到，他坐在了流理台和冰箱之间的地上，这样不管是从窗外还是从厨房门口都看不到他。他只想起码能安安静静喝完这一瓶啤酒。  
  
就在他快要达成这个愿望的时候，有人朝厨房走来，他认得正在说话的那个声音，是Doc，他下意识地屏住了呼吸。  
  
“……手术结果很乐观。如果他坚持做理疗的话，就算恢复不了百分之百，正常生活应该是没问题的。”  
  
他们的声音停在了分割厨房和起居室的吧台边，Evan不用听到另一个人的声音就能知道他是谁。他接下来听见Nate说：  
  
“Yeah，我担心的不是他的身体问题。”  
  
“那么，他*怎么*样？”  
  
Nate叹了口气。  
  
“应对的不好，Doc。他睡不好觉，就算不做噩梦也会隔一段时间就自动醒来，在家里还会自动避开门窗这种会暴露自己的位置，他不愿意出门，痛恨人多的地方。有一次我惊到他了，于是我们不得不打了一架。我们总共打过两次架，而显然我们的邻居到现在还认为他在虐待我。”  
  
“……所以，基本上一切都挺完美。”  
  
Nate呼出一声苦涩的笑声，这也是Evan在伊拉克时就听熟了的。  
  
房间里安静了一会儿，所有能听到的只是瓶子里液体晃动的声音，然后Nate静静地说：  
  
“那天他找着了我的枪。等我回到家，他就坐在床上，手里拿着把操他妈的M9。”  
  
“操。”  
  
“他说手里没枪的感觉不对。”  
  
“你怎么想？”  
  
“我想他说的是实话，同时我想如果他说他从没想过那种可能性，那他就是在骗自己。”  
  
“你把那枪怎么样了？”  
  
“给Poke了。别告诉Gina。”  
  
“操他妈的。LT，你知道那种类型的任务，一旦出差错，连个缓冲的余地都没有，直直从天堂直坠地狱，还是最底一层。我不知道确切发生了什么，但听说和他同队的没几个活着回来的。”  
  
“这我自己也能猜个八九不离十。”Nate的声音听上去带了些怒气，“操，Tim，你知道这里面最操蛋的是什么吗？他*不能*说，不能对我，不能对任何 人。那是个该死的秘密行动！即使他*想*，他也*不能*说。他不得不离开部队，为了什么？！他们甚至不能给他一个见鬼的勋章！”  
  
“嘿，嘿，LT，没事了，一切都会好的。”  
  
“不，Tim，你不明白，我应该在那儿。我不该离开的，我*应该*在那儿。”  
  
“哦见鬼的，闭嘴，Nate，你别他妈给我来这套！即使你在那儿，该出错的还是是会出错，而你可能就是回不来的那个。”  
  
“可现在这样就好很多么？”  
  
“是的，LT。好太多了。”  
  
  
*  
  
  
Evan在对话结束后又在那坐了很久，久到他都感觉不到自己的两条腿了，然后他又不得不在厨房多呆了十分钟来找回它们。往外走的时候，他把酒瓶连着剩在里面的酒一起扔在垃圾桶里，他嘴里尝起来像是刚刚喝了一大桶酸掉了的啤酒。  
  
“我会在滚石或者其他什么杂志上看到今天在这发生的任何谈话么，Reporter？”Nate就靠在厨房外另一侧的墙上，他看着手里的啤酒，随意地问道。  
  
Evan咽了咽吐沫，试图平复自己突然破表的心跳。Jesus，他有时候会忘记是这个男人带领22个人穿越了沙漠、战争和死亡，完整无缺地回来。  
  
“Nah，现在人们更关心的是失业率和布拉德皮特会不会在茱莉把非洲所有孤儿领养完之前跟她离婚。”如果他的声音不抖的话，那么这还算是个挺成功的笑话。  
  
Nate抬起头看着他，嘴角微微地向上挑：“那很好。因为你知道，就算早就退役了，但我还是知道几种让人消失不见的方法的，或者说，我认识人会替我那么做。”  
  
呃，Evan挺确定他在开玩笑。  
  
他是的，对吧？  
  
  
***  
  
  
“LT从不开玩笑！”Ray对着院子里东倒西歪的‘尸体’们宣布，他摇摇晃晃地站在那考虑了会儿，最终决定将枕在Walt大腿上的Reporter拉了起来，“嘿，Rolling Stone！你看见我了吗？”  
  
Reporter朝他挥了挥手：“嗨，Ray。”  
  
“噗呲——”Ray不屑地放开手里攥着的男人的衬衫领，然后跟他一起躺倒在地，“你他妈醉到姥姥家了，伙计。”  
  
Evan侧头看了看他：“你刚才说LT什么？”  
  
“对。我是说，你记得Brad说过多少次要‘杀了我’，‘把我大卸八块’，‘开膛破肚’吗？”  
  
“……记不清，太多次了。”  
  
“完全正确，可是看看现在我在哪儿。我是说，homes，别看Brad表面冷酷冷血，其实内心里他就是个毛茸茸的坏脾气大猫，只要你找对了捋毛的经验，他一准儿就会翻身露出肚皮让你挠。”  
  
“我想你最初说的是关于LT的什么事……”  
  
“而Nathaniel，在另一边，就不一样了。通常他都是个很宽容的家伙，但如果你踏过了他的底限，那么他会操得你一个月屁股都没法着椅子面儿——不是 说Nate会操Brad以外的任何人，这是比喻，当然，不是字面意思。LT是个言出必行的人，老兄，如果他想要你消失，那么在下一个冰河世纪前，没人会找 得着你的尸体。”  
  
如果Evan没有醉得那么厉害，他也许会开始担心，但现在，他只是问：“是因为那个你们到现在还只叫他LT，而不是Cap或者Nate？”  
  
“Dude！我很震惊你居然能问出这么蠢的问题来！你看，LT是今天我们所有人——包括你——能够一整个儿全乎的站在这里——或者躺在这里——的唯一原 因。”Ray扭头看了看并肩正坐在门廊上的Nate和Brad，脸上的兴奋劲儿慢慢平和了下去，他轻轻地说，“所以，耶，LT永远都会是LT。”  
  
也许是Evan醉得太厉害，他竟觉得Ray的话奇异地让人安心。  
  
  
  
[完]  
————  
PS. Ray：“……当然，Brad是例外，因为他叫LT长官明显是为了*情趣*。”

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2010年12月27日。


End file.
